More than a Nakama
by chapellefan
Summary: Shortly after Nico Robin joins the crew, Nami feels an urge to befriend her. Little does she know, it would lead to so much more. Robin/Nami. Yuri. Shoujo-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own One Piece. One Piece is copyrighted to Eiichiro Oda. Toei Animation, Viz Media and Funimation Entertainment own the rights. Please support the official release.

_** Chapter 1**_

Nami never realized how valuable Robin was as a nakama after she had joined the crew. True, everyone else was just as important to the Strawhat crew, but Robin felt very important to Nami for some reason. Unlike the rest of the crew, the insane Luffy, the sloth-like Zoro, the lustful Sanji, the cowardly Usopp, and the naive Chopper, Nico Robin kept her head in many tense situations.

Even the way Robin looked could be described as peaceful. Her jet-black hair never stuck out. Her brown eyes seemed as peaceful as the ocean in a calm belt. Then there was her smile, gentle, subtle, and elegant. Even Robin's body seemed sculpted to fit her. Noticing Robin's hourglass figure, Nami noticed the way the archaeologist's outfits always complimented her body type. Revealing and risqué, Nami wondered what kept the archaeologist in great shape.

It was hard to imagine what would happen if Robin hadn't joined the crew. Then again, it was a bit hard to imagine anyone one person leaving the crew. Still, there was always that moment that Nami thought to herself, what if? What if she had lost someone she barely knew and couldn't see her again? What if Robin wasn't there anymore? Who else would she be able to talk to without someone screaming for food or mercy? Then and there, the navigator made a promise to herself. She wanted to get to know Robin as a true nakama.

The sun beat down on the Going Merry as Nami passed the Strawhat crew doing their usual routine. Luffy was up to his usual antics, running around and making a fool of himself. Zoro was asleep on the deck snoring away. Sanji was cooking his dishes with heart-shaped eyes, pining for the affection of the two women on board. Usopp weaved another one of his fables which the gullible Chopper ate up immediately. (This time, Usopp was once a great explorer who uncovered an island entirely made of candy).Finally, there was Robin, sitting quietly by herself.

Nami smiled, seeing someone actually reading a book in the crew. As she walked by, she noticed the outfit Robin wore. The archeologist covered herself with a pair of purple pants matched with a purple shirt that revealed a small amount of cleavage, which made Nami blush and hesitate before finally opening her mouth. She shook such thoughts from her mind as she finally greeted her nakama with a smile.

"Hey, Robin!" Nami waved.

"Hello, navigator-san."

As if caught dead in her own plan, Nami made a true effort in order to understand the older woman before her. "I couldn't help notice you were reading a book. What's it about?"

"History." She replied. Nami didn't quite like the response she received. While it was genuine and very polite, a part of her felt the icness of her crewmate.

"Um...Mind expanding a bit?"

"Ancient History." Again, Robin's cold attitude prevented any sort of real conversation. Nami stumbled around for something to say. A part of her wanted to walk away from Robin for being so impersonal, but another told Nami to stay. She knew that a former agent of Baroque Works and right hand woman to Crocodile would keep a part of herself hidden away. So, in return, Nami had to open up a little of herself in order to truly gain Robin's trust. The navigator composed herself and tried again once more.

Putting on another smile, she sat by Robin. "You know, I've always wanted to know about history. It might help me chart out the some hidden islands."

The older woman put down her book and looked at Nami. "Navigator-san,"

"Call me Nami."

"Very well, Nami-san." Nami cheered a little inside, having gone past formalities in just a moment.

"What is this about, exactly?" The archaeologist asked the same question Nami had asked herself on multiple occasions. In truth, Nami just wanted to talk to Robin. Not because she was different from everyone else on board, but because...she seemed special to Nami. However, this seemed a bit extreme coming from her mouth, so she quickly made up an excuse.

"I...I know it's tough letting your guard down when you've had it up for so long. And I know Luffy isn't the easiest person to talk to."

"Oi! Sanji!" The two women turned around to find their captain banging on the door. "I need more meat to make a fort for myself!"

"Okay, maybe he's impossible to talk to. But, I just wanted to let you know that if you want someone sane to listen to your thoughts, I'm here for you. Who knows? I might even tell you a little about myself."

The older woman stared into Nami's chocolate eyes, not once breaking her gaze. Nami wondered what ran through Robin's mind. Anyone like her might have been hesitant to trust someone so easily, but it wasn't as if this was their first time talking. For a brief moment, the navigator felt afraid Robin was plotting some sort of diabolical scheme against her. However, when the archaeologist offered her hand in friendship, Nami felt relieved.

"That seems fair, Nami-san." Robin said while smiling. "I'll tell you a bit about myself if you tell me a bit about you."

Nami noticed the smile once again. The same small grin she always wore, made appearances frequently whenever she noticed something shocking, odd or even terrifying. That smile always seemed to stare Nami back as if that was all Robin could do. It was then; Nami realized that the smile Nico Robin wore so frequently wasn't so much as her constant calmness as it was a barrier, a shield to her true feelings. Hesitantly, Nami took Robin's hand and shook it.

"It's a deal."

"Of course, Nami-san."

By the end of the conversation, Nami hadn't been sure what had changed between the two of them other than the fact Robin called her by a different title. It seemed like a turn in the right direction, but it wasn't nearly enough to justify an actual bond between the two of them. Nami really wanted to connect with Robin like she did with Vivi or Nojiko. Even if they didn't talk on a daily basis, she wanted to have one good conversation with her. After all, Robin was an important nakama to Nami. She just wondered if Robin felt the same way.

* * *

Nami adjusted her legs as she reached for the orange fruit before her. She balanced herself on the branch as her fingertips brushed the bumpy skin of her goal. Finally, she pulled the tangerine from the tree and added it to its sister. Since both of them were about the same size, she could pass one without fear of showing Robin up. As she slid down the tree, she noticed two sets of very hungry eyes stare at Nami, envious of the fruit she had just plucked.

"Oi, Nami!" Luffy cried out with his gluttonous eyes. "Can I have some of your tangerines? Please? Please!"

"Please, Nami..." Usopp said in a low whisper while sinking to the floor. "I'm dying of scurvy. I can only survive if you give me your delicious tangerines."

"Get lost!" The navigator shouted to the both of them. She wasn't about to lose her offering to Robin over a few idiots. "I'm not giving you these tangerines, so can just ask for more! If you're dying of scurvy, ask Sanji for some limes."

"But..." Usopp said, fumbling over his words. "This is a _special_ type of scurvy. It can only be cured by super delicious tangerines fresh from the tree!"

"Besides," Luffy said pointing to the fruit Nami held in her hand. "Why do you need two for? Are you giving it to someone?" Nami hesitated to answer the question. If the crew had found out that she was giving the fruit to Robin, chances are they might over think it. They could've assumed that there more to the relationship that meets the eye. But, it was a simple gesture of friendship. It was silly to think that a simple tangerine meant anything more than a conversation starter.

"None of your business!" She pouted as she carried the pair of fruits with her. She grumbled to herself about how abrasive her captain was, making a big deal out of a pair of fruit. Nothing was going on between the two of them. It was simply a gesture of friendship.

Finally, she caught Robin leaning against the rail of Merry, staring at the vast ocean before them. It was here she noticed how calm and serene Robin looked against the landscape. Wearing her purple shirt and a pair of dark purple pants, the archaeologist's figure gave a sort of aura around her. Though the ship moved at a steady enough pace, time seemed to pause for a moment when it came to Robin. Her midnight hair glistened in the sunlight. The seagulls cawed peacefully. Nami wouldn't have been surprised if they were singing for Robin. When Nami noticed she had been staring at her nakama for an extended period, she shook herself awake and called out the older woman.

"Catch!" Nami cried as she tossed a fruit into the air. Robin caught sight of this and used her Hana Hana powers to grow a limb on the rail to catch it.

"A tangerine?" Robin said, turning around. "What for?"

The navigator smiled. She had prepared herself for that question for a long time. "They just remind me of my home, Coco Village. I grew up with a woman named Bellemare and she had this grove which I always used to steal from."

"Is that where those trees came from?" Robin nodded to the grove, which Nami had taken the tangerines.

"You bet!" She replied. "I used to get in all sorts of trouble. Bellemare scolded me so hard; I thought my ears would fall out. For a while, I thought she hated me. But, what I didn't know was that she actually saved me."

"How?" Robin asked. Nami smiled seeing how she finally captured her attention.

"Bellemare used to be a marine. I was actually saved from a storm and she adopted me. I never realized that underneath all of that discipline was someone who really cared for me. It took a while, but...I actually managed to understand her. She was really patient with me and I finally trusted her."

Something Nami hadn't counted on was how talking about Bellemare actually brought back old memories. She chuckled to herself, remembering Bellemare's smile with a cigarette sticking out. She remembered how she cooked fresh tangerines for her and Nojiko to eat. It had been a while before she had actually thought back to the time when she was a child. But, when Robin had cleared her throat, she was brought back to reality. She looked at Robin and smiled.

"So, where did you grow up?"

"Ohara." Once again, Robin did not divulge any information other than the obvious. Nami started to get a bit irritable with her female counterpart, but did not let it bother her. She remained calm and asked another question.

"What was it like?"

The archaeologist stared out to sea. "Very beautiful. There were many researchers there that I learned from."

The bonding felt more like an interrogation. Robin had been so careful on what information she leaked out that it, that it was similar to cracking a safe, a very beautiful, mysterious safe that required much more patience than an ordinary thief possessed. Somehow, even as Robin gave more information, Nami still didn't know _anything _about who Robin was. All she knew was that she grew up in a place called Ohara. She wanted to know what type of person Robin was underneath the exterior. Somehow, there was someone she could really talk to and bond with. She just needed the right moment.

"Robin, I-"

"Excuse me, Nami-san." The older woman said. "I have to check on a book. Thank you for the gift." Nami waited by the rail, only to notice that Robin failed to take her gift with her. The navigator sighed, having accomplished nothing.

She put the two oranges together. At least the fruit wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own One Piece. One Piece is property of Eiichero Oda. I do not make any money from this.

_** Chapter 2**_

Things didn't go so well the last time Nami tried to start a conversation with Robin. At the same time, she couldn't rely on fruit in order to get the job done. (Besides, Luffy and Usopp had managed to pluck the grove dry). She looked around to pick a conversation starter. Considering they had been out to sea for so long, she doubted Robin would find it fascinating rather than boring. Her time with Crocodile might have led to some awkward silence. Nami almost slapped her own head when she considered asking Robin how nice the weather was. The navigator sighed, almost giving up on topics when a familiar face appeared in front of her.

"Oi, Nami!" Luffy cried out. Nami nearly screamed seeing Luffy pop out of nowhere. When she had composed herself, she stared daggers into the captain.

"What is it, you idiot?"

"Look what I can do!" The captain stretched his arm around his torso. He then proceeded to inhale a large amount of air, before sealing his mouth. What had resulted nearly caused Nami to faint. The captain had successfully, given himself breasts, roughly the size of Nami's.

"Gomu gomu no Breast Inflation!"

Of course, Nami had to punish him appropriately in order to show him how inappropriate it was. This naturally meant much physical abuse on Luffy's head.

"I don't even want to know how you pulled that off, circus freak!"

She rubbed her head. The last thing she needed to do was become distracted by the captain. She needed to find the right thing to talk to Robin about. It had hit her. She didn't need to find another conversation starter. Luffy had just provided her with one.

"Luffy," Nami bent over and held the captain by his bloody red shirt. "You're a genius!"

"Does that mean you want to see it again?"

"Of course not!" She put the captain down and headed straight for Robin. The odd thing was that when the captain had done his parlor trick, the first feeling that Nami felt wasn't anger. It was embarrassment. She wondered why she would be so nervous seeing the captain inflate his own chest. But, she knew it was nothing. I mean, it wasn't as if she had a crush on the captain. She wanted to talk to Robin. Just Robin. When she finally found the older woman, she was leaning on a fold-out chair, engaged in yet another book.

At first, Nami wanted to go right up and talk to Robin, but decided it wasn't best. What could she have said? Was she going to describe how Luffy annoyed the both of them? Rather, she hid behind the corner and thought of several things that made her furious. Luffy eating all the food, Usopp and Chopper messing up her maps, Sanji flirting with her. Finally, she shook her head and went straight in, feeling angry.

"Damn that Luffy!" She said rather loudly, trying to gain the archaeologist's attention. "He's such an idiot!"

"What's wrong, Nami-san?" The more Nami heard her name, the more she was willing to get to know Robin.

"Oh, it's just that rubber-head. He's always bugging me with his stupid tricks. Sometimes, I wished I had never met him."

Robin had still held the book close in hand, but paid more attention to the navigator. "Then, why do you follow him?"

Nami resisted the urge to smile. Now was her chance. "Well, yeah Luffy's an idiot. But he rescued me once. He might annoy me sometimes, but I owe him for saving my life. Inside underneath all those idiotic layers is an actually decent human being."

"That went well." Robin replied, turning the page of her book.

"What did?"

"Your speech." Robin's remark made Nami scold herself, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

The navigator sighed. "How did you know?"

The older woman crossed her arms, making one of her hands appear, with an eye in its palm. "I used to act as reconnaissance for Crocodile. Rarely does anything happen on this ship which I don't know about. I thought you wanted to be honest with me."

"I do. I got a little carried away, that's all. Besides, you weren't giving me a lot to work with, too."

The archaeologist marked a page on her textbook and leaned forward, her head resting on her left palm. "But I was never dishonest with you."

"Well, the way you keep to yourself, I couldn't tell the difference."

When another silence had filled the gap between them once more, Nami knew she had said the wrong thing. She immediately wanted to retract her words, but her pride kept her from doing so. Besides, Robin couldn't possibly respect a hypocrite, so retracting words wasn't the right option, for the moment. Nami bit her lip, and took a deep breath. If she didn't find a way to take advantage of the silence, the friendship could've ended right then and there.

"Okay, how about this? I'll be more honest with you if you make a solid effort to open up to me." Nami once again offered her friendship to Robin. She genuinely wanted to talk to her as a person rather than an actor. When she stared at her for a few moments, with those ocean blue eyes, Nami froze up, unsure how to react to the situation.

"I warn you." Hearing Robin's voice again broke the tension. "You may not like what you will find out."

Nami smiled, finally breaking through her thick shield of ice. "Doesn't matter. Because I've been around the East Blue a couple of times in my life. Don't worry. I'll be honest with you from now on."

When Robin smiled at that moment, Nami felt good again. Rather than that false smile Robin plastered on her face, the small grin on her face was genuine and inviting. Nami knew she had accomplished something, feeling a rush of warmth around her. This time, she had bonded with another female companion and would make her into a precious nakama.

"Oi, Robin!" Just when Nami had finally gotten through to Robin, their captain had to run up with another one of his stunts.

"Do you want to see a new move I came up with?" He grinned with his almost deplorable ignorance.

"Robin, trust me when I say, you don't want to see this."

The archaeologist smiled. "Very well, Nami-san. I shall take your word for it." And with that the two women walked away, avoiding Luffy's demonstration.

"Hmm. That's no fun. Oi, Sanji! Do you want to see something neat?

* * *

The next few days started to cool down as Nami got closer to Robin. As she became more honest with Robin, whether it be regular talks on the deck or the regular quick exchange in the kitchen, Nami listened with patience of what Robin had to say. During this time, Nami knew a few things about Robin. For one thing, her collected calmness seemed to be essential when working with someone like Crocodile for so long. She also learned a great deal of history about her, such as ancient civilizations that had died in the height of their power. In return, Nami opened a bit about herself, telling a bit of her past, mainly her adopted twin Nojiko. Thing was, as Nami talked about Nojiko, the more she felt a sisterly bond with Robin. It was almost harmonious and yet random at the same time.

One sunny day inside the kitchen, she noticed Robin sitting by herself while reading a book. By this time, Nami had learned best not to question Robin about her research material. The last time she had asked Robin about the details of her book, the navigator had unintentionally learned the entire known history behind Gold D. Roger. It was probably fascinating, but it seemed trivial compared to talking with Robin herself.

"Hey, another book?" The navigator asked quietly. By this point, they had gone past the formalities of a forced greeting and could instantly question each other about their current activities.

"Yes. This one is about slavery by ancient civilizations, and how slaves were used in days past."

"Really?" Nami grinned with a peaked interest. "That must have been pretty terrible."

"It was." The archaeologist stated. "However, there was a lot more to it. You see, some slaves were used as-"

"Oi, Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!" The cook had spun several times around, before making an elegant stop with a set of two drinks on his plate. "I have these lovely beverages for you. I hope you enjoy them so much!"

"Thanks, Sanji." The navigator smiled while resisting the urge to dump the drink on his head. Honestly, she was in an engaged conversation with a potential friend and he had to pull his busboy charm here.

"Thank you, cook-san." Robin gave another one of her false smiles, letting Sanji imagine whatever perverse ideas he wanted to.

"Anything for my favorite ladies in the entire world! Can I get you anything? Fresh Cod? Filet Mingon? Duck L'orange?"

At the moment, Nami just wanted the blond chef to leave. "We're fine! Thanks! Maybe you could ask the others if they want anything."

"Oh, but of course! Anything for my Nami-swan!" The cook spun out of the kitchen to leave the two women to their own devices. When he left, Nami couldn't help but burst into a hearty chuckle. When she noticed Robin chuckling slightly at the sight before them, she grinned widely.

"Can you believe that guy?" The navigator said while sipping her fruit drink. "Talk about persistent!"

The archaeologist smiled while tasting her own drink. "He is quite entertaining to watch."

Nami continued her giggle fit, stopping only for sips of her fruit juice. It was nice for someone to understand how annoying Sanji's advances were. She knew that the cook was a rather kind and honorable person when times were desperate, but normally, he had the appeal of a love struck weasel. Nami looked at Robin, who kept silent and stared into nothingness. It was then Nami felt another conversation popping up between the two of them.

"Hey," She nudged her older counterpart on the shoulder. "You like him, don't you?"

"It seems Sniper-san isn't the only one with an affinity for tall tales."

Nami smirked, knowing she was getting personal. "C'mon. I know you have to like someone on this ship."

The archaeologist smiled, as if giving Nami something to feed on.

"I knew it! Who is it? Is it Sanji?"

"Of course not. We already established that we have no interest in him."

Nami smiled, while running through the chart of potential suitors. "So, it must be Zoro."

Robin sipped a bit of her fruit juice. "He is certainly interesting. However, Swordsman-san seems very hostile towards me for no apparent reason."

Now, the navigator wanted to know who Robin had a crush on. She ran quickly through remaining crew members on the ship. "Luffy?"

However, by that time the older woman had closed her book and began to leave. She opened the door, giving neither a positive or a negative feedback.

"Wait! Is it Usopp? Chopper?"

Finally, before she went outside, Robin turned her head and smiled genuinely. "You're over thinking this, aren't you?"

When she finally left, Nami slumped in her seat, unsure who it was Robin had an interest in. She thought of several people that were on the crew, but didn't seem to know which one matched Robin's personality. Obviously, Luffy and Usopp were out of the question. Even if she had an interest in them, their personalities were sure turn-offs to anyone rationally sane. At the same time, she knew Robin had told the truth about Sanji and Zoro. The only one left was Chopper. Sweet and cute as he was, Nami doubted their conversations together were anything more than a discussion between two intellectuals. However, a thought struck Nami. There was one other person left that Robin could've expressed interest in.

There was the navigator.

When she had processed this particular theory in her mind, she laughed. She bellowed and cried out loud, thinking about how utterly ridiculous it was. Robin was no more than a sister to Nami. A very close sister, true, but she doubt it went any further than that.

There was no way Robin could've had a crush on her, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own Eiichiro Oda's One Piece. One Piece is copyrighted to Eiichiro Oda. Toei Animation, Viz Media as well as the Funimation Corporation own the distribution rights to this project. Please support the official release.

_**Chapter 3**_

Nami really had wondered if something more had caused her to pursue Robin. True, there were a lot of men onboard. However, considering how her options were limited to the chef who wagged his tongue everytime she went by and the captain who thought inflating his breasts was useful, it really wasn't any surprise why she didn't bother with them. Still, the idea that she and Robin could be intimate with each other was a bit strange.

Then again, was it? When Nami was young, she didn't get along with the other boys but played constantly with Nojiko. But, Nojiko was her sister. She lived with her. She had to get along with her in order to be sisters. Then, there was the desert princess herself, Vivi Nefarti. But, that was more of alliance through war than an actual bond. Robin felt like an entire category all by herself. There was something about her that made Nami notice her prescence. The way Robin spoke in a soft delicate manner, the way she giggled instead of just laughed all made Nami feel a little warm inside. When, she realized her thoughts were trailing more than she wanted them to, she broke the mental chain, and rose up from her chair.

The navigator's cabin wasn't a big room, but it was big enough. Even in the dead of night, she felt comfortable drawing out charts of islands they visited before. When she looked at her drawing, realizing she drew the outline of a certain archaeologist's face, she paused and crumpled the map up. She shook her head, denying such a thing was possible between them. All she was to her was a friend, that's all. Nico Robin was her nakama.

When a knock came on her door, Nami jumped to her feet and dashed toward her personal mirror. She held it up, making sure her hair was tidy and her striped shirt was tucked in neatly into her dark blue skirt. Funny, she never did this sort of thing if Luffy or Usopp was going to be at the door. When she opened it, a somber Nico Robin had appeared in a leopard shirt, with black spots sprinkled in a saffron shirt. Her features glistened in the moonlight, as she greeted the navigator with a warm smile.

"May I come in?" She asked in feathery light voice.

"Sure!" Nami said without hesistating. "Were you locked out of the quarters because of Luffy?"

"No," The archaeologist relplied. "I just wanted to find someplace quiet to study. Captain-san and the others tend to speak while they rest."

"I bet Luffy was talking about meat, right?"

Robin smiled, "Correct as usual, Nami-san." The two of them shared a small giggle, as Nami went and lay in her hammock. When she saw Robin sit down by her desk and continue her studies, Nami noticed how beautiful her hair looked. Gentle, dark, neat, part of her wanted to run her fingers through her dark locks. Thinking of how her mind had wondered, she shook away such thoughts and thought of another topic of conversation.

"How do you like the crew so far?" Nami said on the top of her head.

"They treat me well." Robin replied without turning her head. "I have no resentments against anyone other than the ones I've already established."

The navigator rose up from her hammock and gazed at her older counterpart. "Who do you resent?"

The archaeologist rose from her studies but did not make eye contact with Nami. "Your captain owes me a debt he cannot hope to repay." It was then she realized what Robin was referring to. Back when she had joined the Strawhats, she accused Luffy of rescuing her when she clearly wanted to die. However, such an act would've been seen as kindness for most people rather than to hold a grudge. Then again, Robin wasn't like most people. Maybe that's why Nami was so willing to talk to Robin. Still, somethings needed to be cleared up.

"Luffy likes to help people. Even if you don't want it, he'll be there to rescue you."

Robin stared straight into Nami's eyes. "I take it he has rescued you against his will before?"

Nami grabbed her left shoulder, remembering the day she had carved out her former tattoo and replaced it with a pinwheel. It wasn't a happy memory to revisit, but a necessary one to keep. Luffy stopped her from destroying her shoulder and saved her even though she had long abandoned the crew. He was always there, always willing to help out. In the same way, the captain did the same for Robin.

"I know the feeling. But it's not a bad thing to rely on other people."

"Really?" The archaeologist said with an her voice in a low whisper and her eyes narrowing to slits. "Then tell me, what purpose did he have saving someone like me? What else do I have to live for?"

"What about me?" Nami's response wasn't planned nor was it rushed. Rather, it felt natural to say in a time like this. For a while, Robin did not utter a clever comeback, nor did she reply with a cold response. Instead, she kept to herself, keeping Nami in suspense and waiting for her rebuttal.

"Well, I guess you almost fill the gap quite nicely." Robin's response gave the navigator a world of relief. She felt a world of pain released from her body, and spent the rest of the night in trivial conversation. To be fair, Nami thought the idea of being with Robin wasn't half bad. She just needed to gain her trust.

* * *

Nami was drenched from the storm she had just passed. After shouting out command after command to their crew members, her clothes had absorbed enough water that she could wring them with her hands. She sighed, knowing that all she wanted now was to get into some dry clothes and fall asleep. When she opened the door, Nami realized that her older female counterpart waited with dry clothes by her side. Normally, she would've been intimidated if Sanji did this sort of thing, but with Robin, she felt comfortable.

"Wow, were you waiting for me all this time?" For once, the navigator was pleased to feel surprised.

The archaeologist kept her usual collected manner, while presenting the dry set of clothes. "You must feel tired after being under the storm so much. I wanted to make sure you something dry to change into. I never realized how 'gifted' Nami-san was."

"What do you mean by-" When Nami realized Robin's eyes were traveling down, the navigator shreiked. Her full breasts had revealed themselves under the soaked shirt. "Hey! Don't look!"

"Forgive me, but telling me not to stare would be the same as telling me to go blind."

"Hey!" Nami retorted, with a smirk on her face. "If you think these are big, you should consider how large yours are."

"I admit, I am a bit jealous of you." The two women giggled, as Nami tugged the soaked shirt off of her and dried herself off with a towel. When she saw Robin go back to her book, Nami's grin grew into a devilish smirk. Wrapping the towel around her, she sneaked up on the older woman and began massaging her back. The archaeologist gave a nearly silent gasp as Nami began to rub her shoulders tenderly.

"What's the matter? You don't like being touched?" The navigator smiled, feeling that she won the battle. However, when two arms appeared beneath her towel and gave two squeezes of her breasts, Nami squealed.

"What's the matter? You don't like being touched?" Robin retorted from behind.

"Point taken." Nami said as she put on her dry set of clothes. She turned around, still wanting to play a bit more. So, she leaned by the archaeologist's face and breathed slowly and sensually.

"You know, with a woman like you, a girl doesn't need men around." For that breif moment, for that priceless, inexchangable moment, Robin breathed back sensually. Their steaming breaths ran through against their necks and their shoulders. They stared at each other, almost at the limit of their restraint. Nami knew. Nami knew this felt right, this was right. Now was the right time. She had to take this moment, otherwise rational thought would keep her from doing otherwise. Nami leaned in, closing the gap between them and wet her lips.

However, before Nami could kiss her, Robin blocked it with a single finger. The navigator stared at the woman, wondering why nothing had happened between them. Could it be that Robin was lying when she said she was interested in the navigator? "Forgive me, but I cannot."

Nami pulled herself back, using every once of her willpower to pull herself off her. "Is-is it me?"

Robin turned to face the wall, unwilling to make direct eye contact with her. "There are...many complications when it comes to being truthful with somebody. I am glad we have shared these past few weeks together, but I believe it is best to...leave each other alone."

No, no, it couldn't be it. Nami refused to believe that after all that effort, it would all go to waste. "But, I understand! I know what you've went through! I've been alone, too! I understand what it means to be abandoned. I understand everything!"

A silence filled the air. The navigator stared at her older counterpart for a long time. However, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders, her body was pinned to the wall, unable to move. Robin rose from her chair and stared at her with a blank, icy stare. Part of Nami wished she had never unleased this part of Robin before, to have never known this type of fear before. Before she could say anything, more arms had shut her mouth solid. Her muffled cries tried to reach for the outside, but the hands held her jaw tightly shut.

"You are a fool. You assume that we are the same when you know nothing about me. What have you told yourself when you looked at me? That she would instantly know your pain? That she is the same person as you? You know nothing of me, and to think so is foolish."

The archaeologist kept her arms crossed until she reached the door leading to the outside of the cabin. "I'm sorry that things had to end this way. However, the pain we share couldn't be more different. Goodbye, navigator-san." And with that, Nami felt her body fall to the hard wooden floor. When she caught her breath, she ran outside, trying to talk to Robin. However, she was no where to be seen. Nami considered going to the crew's quarters, but she reconsidered it. After what had happened tonight, talking to Robin might have just pushed her further away.

For once, Nami wanted to be as far away from Robin as possible. Hopefully, the feeling lasted only for a night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own Eiichiro Oda's One Piece. One Piece is copyrighted to Eiichiro Oda, Toei Animation, Viz Media and the Funimation Corporation. Please support the official release.

_**Chapter 4**_

Nami groaned as she laid back in her chair. Never before did her private cabin feel so lonely. The navigator had this cabin for as long as they had the ship, but now it was filled with awkward noises. The creaking of chairs, the constant opening and closing of the door and even how her quills rolled with the tide, gave her a sick feeling in her stomach. Even worse, her mind kept drifting off to Robin. When she had tried to force such beautiful images out of her head, they kept returning to the archaeologist. Everytime her eyes closed, she could see the figure before her almost dancing in front of her. Her hourglass figure teased her. Her gentle laughs made Nami's heart contract with pain. Even Robin's smile, her true smile, drove the navigator insane with passion. She opened her eyes, sighing with burden.

Why was it when she tried to avoid thinking about someone, she couldn't think of someone else?

The navigator sighed and pushed the door outside, sheilding her eyes from the harsh sunlight. She looked up at the sky, empty, dry, blank, and dismissed the weather. Even the shouts of the crewmates seemed to fade into a distance. Somehow, it all seemed insignifcant when it came to Robin. However, when she finally caught sight of the older woman stading alone on deck, Nami's body hardened. Her mind was in shambles, unsure what to do with herself. Every synapse in her brain told her to stay away from her, to avoid talking to her, looking at her, even thinking about her. Her arms ached, wanting to wrap around that small waist that held her up. Her lips became wet, wanting dry them on Robin's cheek. Finally, Nami forced herself to drag her heavy legs and speak to the archaeologist.

When Robin had caught sight of her, she began to move away. Nami, unwilling to give up, rushed in front of her.

"Robin," She said. However, the archaeologist continued to way away from her, to which Nami continued to pursue.

"Robin, let's talk."

For a while, she said nothing. Her gaze contiuned to avoid her, as Robin stared straight into the ocean. Nami bit her lips, wanting the moment to end already. Finally, the archaeologist spoke.

"If I allow you to speak, will you let me pass?"

Nami nodded her head. Robin, said nothing giving Nami a chance to speak.

"When I said I knew what it was like, to have it rough as a kid, I know it was wrong of me to assume I was the same as you."

"Had you paid attention, you would not have spoken out of ignorance."

Nami's heart contracted painfully. She resisted the urge to leave and continued her arguement. "But you never let me in. I know only a part of you. Tell me about your loneliness and I'll tell you about mine! Let me inside."

The archaeologist's gaze stared coldly into her. However, it was filled with hubris and spite. For once, Nami understood what it meant to be hated by someone close to her. Nami let her fists fall to her side, waiting for whatever punishment to come.

"I refuse."

With that, she began to walk away. Her shoes clacked on the wooden floor as if they were echoes growing in Nami's mind. Never before had the navigator felt such coldness and such spite from someone she considered a friend. No, she said to herself. She couldn't let a nakama walk away from her, not after all the effort she had gone through to talk to her. Her fists clenched, her teeth gritted, she turned around and forced herself to stop Robin.

"Is that it?" She said, not in a scream, but in a whisper. "Are you just going to block everybody out? Is this want you want? To be alone?"

The older woman paused in midstep. She looked back with eyes of hatred, eyes of resentment. Nami, at this point, didn't care what Robin could have done or would have done to her. Nami knew she was right when she said Robin was out of line. She stared, seeing Robin cross her thin arms into an 'X'. Nami held her ground, not moving once from her spot. She wondered what Robin would attempt to do to her. However, she would never know the answer.

"Is something wrong here?" Zoro said, passing by the two of them. His gaze fell onto Nico Robin, while his thumb rested on the hilt of his sword. Robin stared coldly at both of them, holding Nami in suspense. Nami never wanted this to become a hostile conflict, at least not outside the two of them. However, when the archaeologist let her arms fall to her side, she simply walked away. Nami didn't know what Zoro thought about the situation, but Nami felt devistated, unsure if Robin was worth all the trouble.

* * *

The night felt long for Nami. She knew that this would be her last chance to even talk to Robin. As she waited by the crew quarters, she was careful not to let any of the men in. Tonight, only women would be allowed inside the crew's cabin. Nami paused and looked to her own hand. Somehow, she imagined it stroking Robin's black locks over and over again. It tightened into a fist, representing the resolve Nami had for tonight. If she had to end things tonight, she would end them properly. Finally, the door's squeal revealed the archaeologist she had been waiting for all night. When Robin had caught sight of her, she nearly rushed out the door, if not for Nami's quick speed. The navigator cut Robin's exit and confronted her with the intent to know.

"We're going to talk." Nami said firmly. However, the archaeologist had other things in mind when she crossed her arms into a perfect 'X'.

Nami felt her body pinned to the wall, now feeling one arm around her neck.

Robin stared at the woman coldly. "I have put up with your foolishness long enough. Tell me, what do you know about loneliness?"

The navigator felt her breath run short, her air closing up. "What makes you think you understand my pain?"

Slowly, her lungs burned with a lack of oxygen. "How dare you believe we come from the same origins? Why?"

With one strong breath, possibly her last, Nami cried out, "Arlong! Because of...Arlong!"

With those words, Nami fell to the floor. She coughed out large amounts of salivia, choking on the air she desperately needed. When she looked up, she saw Robin in a shocked state, unsure how to respond to the situation before her. The navigator regained her composure, letting her legs stablize on the Sunny's floor.

The archaeologist stared at her. "Do you mean Sawtooth Arlong?"

Nami nodded her head.

"Did...did he hurt you?"

That was an easy question. "No. He killed me. He killed Bellemare and he killed my childhood." Nami watched as Robin pulled out two sets of chairs, directly facing towards each other. Robin put the candle by the two of them, and gestured Nami to sit down. The navigator did so, resting her back on its wooden surface. She paused, preparing to reveal all that she kept hidden for several long years.

"A merman comes and attacks my village. He comes in and demands money. Bellemare gives it to him, only to let me and Nojiko free. He shoots her full of holes. Then, he tells me if I get enough money, I can buy the village from him. I make sure no one follows. I make sure no one gets hurt. Then, when I have the money, he steals it from underneath me, and expects me to come up with the same amount. He killed me."

Robin and her sat in silence, letting the images sink into their minds. The archaeologist, for another time, is caught speechless. She stares at Nami, with innocent eyes.

"You do understand."

"Hate to say I'm right, but..."

Nico Robin keeps to herself. Nami recognizes disbelief when she sees it, but she knows that she's won. Robin couldn't accuse her of being selfish, or ignorant, or foolish. Robin knew that Nami told the truth, and knew that she understood the pain. Now it was Robin's turn.

The archaeologist stares into the navigator's eyes. "I was abandoned. When Ohara burned to the ground, a man let me live. He told me to find my place in life. But, nobody wanted a demon child. The World Government chased me to the ends of the earth. Everybody abandoned me. So, I abandoned them before they could do so."

Nami, once feeling confident, now felt powerless. Hearing Robin's tale, a part of her heart felt like crying. However, she continued to listen with open ears, unjudging.

"One day, the World will come after you, and you'll abandon me, too. Even if it's not today, you will abandon me."

"Never," The navigator said. "I will never abandon you."

"Yes, you will." The archaeologist whispered. "Everyone who's sworn loyalty to me, anyone who has taken me in, will eventually-" Nami silenced Robin's hysteria with a soft brush on her lips. Their kiss deafened all doubts, all fear, all insecurities around them. Their arms began to wrap around their waists and hold each other softly. What was once a cold night, became heated and warm. They broke apart with Nami taking the lead.

"Robin, I'll never let you go, because I have lived through that pain. No matter what it takes, I will never let someone I love experience that hell again."

And with that, Robin's eyes began to water. At first, Nami thought it was a trick of light. However, when fresh streams of liquid began to pour out immensly, Nami knew those tears were real, and they were true. The archaeologist fell into the navigator's arms, pouring her eyes out. Her soft sobs carried out gently into the night, with soft kisses to comfort her. The two of them held each other, vowing to never let go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I do not own or claim to own Eiichiro Oda's One Piece. One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda, and is copyrighted to Toei Animation, Viz Media and the Funimation Corporation. Please support the official release.

_**Chapter 5**_

"Robin," Nami began, after several pecks and brushes of the lips. Both had lay in a single hammock, with Robin brushing Nami's hair. "Don't you find it strange for two women to be attracted to each other?"

"Not at all." Robin said in her usual calm fashion. "In fact, homosexuality dates back to the ancient Greeks. They not only made a powerful civilization, but founded pederasty, a love between a man and a boy."

"Hey!" Nami whined, raising her head. "Are you calling me a little girl?"

"Of course not," The archaeologist said, giving Nami another sensual kiss. "What they had, and what we have are two different things." As the two of them closed the gap between them, Nami realized how late it had gotten. By now, the other's must have frozen to death. The navigator pulled back, disappointed on she had to cut the fun short.

"Umm...We better make sure Luffy and the boys are alright."

"Agreed." Robin followed her new lover towards the exit of the cabin. However, when Nami opened said door, the rest of the crew members, the captain, the swordsman, the chef, the sniper and the doctor, fell out of the door, landing before them. Nami and Robin looked at each other, thinking the very same theory on their minds.

"I know what this looks like!" the captain said in a panic. "But we didn't spy on you and we didn't see the two of you kiss."

Zoro and Sanji screamed simultaneously. **"Then why are you telling them!"**

Nami cheeks turned a bright crimson, unsure how to respond to the situation. "Did all of you see what we were doing?"

Usopp shook his head, trying to prevent his usual hysteria. "No, no, no! We were catching mermaids by the port side, right Zoro?"

Zoro ignored the sniper and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, we saw everything."

The navigator seemed to notice a casual mood, seeing none of the crewmates actually caring. "And you're okay with everything?"

"Yeah," The captain said, lying on the floor. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Zoro yawned and put his arms on the back of his head. "Doesn't matter to me. As long as you two don't interrupt my training, I could care less."

Usopp beat his chest and made a man's declaration. "Back in my village, I was known as Usopp the tolerant, friend to all!"

Chopper grinned widely, as if nothing had changed. "I'm a reindeer. I'm a lot stranger than the two of you together."

Finally, the group turned to Sanji with his head bent down. Nami and Robin exchanged glances, seeing the cook not react to the situation. It was a very unsettling feeling as the navigator turned to the cook and addressed him.

"Sanji, I know that you're disappointed that I can't return your feelings, and even more so to discover I'm with the only other woman on this ship. But, I hope you can understand that the two of us mean the world to each other and-"

"Why would I be disappointed?" The chef said quietly. At first, Nami couldn't comprehend the question he asked the two of them. However, when he lifted his head and two fresh streaks of blood ran down from his nose, the answer was clear.

"My two favorite women have fallen in love with each other. It's like a dream come true!" The chef said, with heart shaped eyes. "What can I get the two of you? A glass of wine? Some fine roast? A soufflé for two?"

"Umm..." Nami chuckled, relieved to see her crew behind the two of them. However, there was something that needed to be handled at the moment, just between the two of them. "If you don't mind, Robin and I will go someplace _private_." The moment she gestured her head, Robin understood everything. With a farewell, they bid each of the male crew members a good night. The rest of the crewmates laughed and yawned, going towards their hammocks. With that, Luffy stroke up one last conversation into the night.

"Why did Nami and Robin think it was strange for us to find out they liked each other?" The captain said, putting his Strawhat in front of his heavy eyelids.

"I dunno." Usopp confessed. "I guess some people find that sort of thing strange."

"Absurd!" Sanji cried out with his eyes still love struck. "Why could anyone find two lovely women strange?"

"Hey," Chopper cried out. "If it's okay for two women to be together, do you think two men can-"

Before a the doctor could finish his question, Zoro and Sanji said simultaneously, **"Don't even think about it!"**

* * *

The two women giggled, returning to the navigator's cabin. They didn't face any persecution, or discrimination. Instead, they were free to love whomever they wished to. And the two of them had each other.

"Did you see Sanji's face?" The navigator gritted through her grin. "I thought he would pass out, seeing the two of us together!"

"I'm not surprised." Robin replied in her cool, collected manner. "Cook-san tends to dwell on the physical nature of things rather than the interior."

"Yeah," Nami replied, giving the archaeologist a quick kiss on the lips. The two caught themselves in a heated passion, pressing their lips together and rubbing each of their bodies together. The younger woman felt her lover's delicate fingers run down her back trailing lower and lower and lower. Her skin pricked, her hair stood on their ends even though her body temperature raised dramatically. Both of them gasped as they forced themselves off of each other. As their breaths became heavy with lust and desire, Nami batted her chocolate eyes, seeing Robin smile much more widely than normal.

"Are we going too fast, Nami-san?" The archaeologist held Nami's chin up with a light touch.

"Not nearly fast enough!" With four simple words, Nami ripped Robin's violet jacket off of her. The older woman did the same, pulling Nami's striped shirt over her head. She paused for a moment to see the navigator's large breasts, freeing them of the tight cloth. They were easily outsized two overgrown tangerines. They were even closer to melons. Seeing Robin's stunned face, the younger woman cupped her breasts with her tiny hands and pushed them up. "Like what you see?"

The archaeologist responded with a smile, crossing her arms into a perfect 'X'. Nami felt her body lifted and pinned to the wooden floor. She counted four perfect hands surrounding her: two hands near her breasts and two near Nami's...thighs. She bit her lower lip with anticipation, waiting for the eventual sensation to take over her.

"Do you realize my Hana Hana fruit powers allow me to feel every sensation they are feeling?"

Nami's breathing grew heavy. She bit her lip and crooked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

And with that, she felt a finger run down her left thigh. She resisted the urge to shriek, only to feel another hand give a firm squeeze on her right breast. The hand began to massage the breast, feeling the thumb circle ever so gently on the hardened pink nipple. Nami sighed in pleasure as her thighs felt fingers run up and down and her breasts become massaged with two delicate arms. Nami felt her body would scream in pleasure when Robin bent down and kissed her. She wanted more. More fingers and more hands to grope her so gently, and to satisfy the building urge waiting in-between her thighs. For all she knew, she could've charted the whole world two times over and it still wouldn't match up to the pleasure she was feeling right now. However, the fun stopped when Robin dispersed all of her little helpers. When Nami raised her head up, she noticed Robin pulling off her skirt.

"Of course," The archaeologist said smoothly. "There are some things, I would rather handle _personally." _Nami bit her lip, knowing what would come next. When Robin's personal fingers went inside of her, Nami moaned with intense euphoria. Her mind was about to explode with pleasure and she couldn't take anymore. She bit her lip and asked for more. At a snail's pace, Robin let her index finger go back and forth, back and forth. However, Nami definitely noticed a gentle shift in pace. When the archaeologist began to ram her finger against Nami's swollen clit, she smiled at the face Nami made. Judging from Robin's reaction, Nami had a sort of cross between innocent and helpless. The face continued to remain that way as Robin added another finger, running it against her thin walls. When Robin added an astonishing third finger inside, Nami cried out to the heavens.

"Oh, Robin!" The navigator gritted her teeth, feeling every inch of her exposed body shake in pain as her juices flooded the floor beneath the two of them. Nami heard her loud panting from the pleasure she had just received. When her breath began to go back to normal, Robin smirked. The younger woman smiled, flipping her partner on the ground and lifting her shirt off her chest. Robin's breasts weren't as thick or plump as Nami's, but there was certainly enough there for her to grab on. The navigator did so, feeling the rock hard nipples of her lover. She ran her tongue over right nipple, and sucked on it as a newborn child would. She even had the nerve to give a gentle bite on it. When she pulled back, Nami noticed a tool beneath her hammock. Quickly, she stepped off of her lover and took a piece of her Climatact with her.

"Now, things will get fun." The navigator smirked, pulling off the archaeologist's pants. When she saw the pink flower open up to her, she quickly inserted the Climatact inside of Robin. Her lover moaned with pleasure as Nami went over and muted Robin with her lips. As her lover did to her, Nami started out slow, taking her pleasant time to see Robin writhe in pleasure. Love never felt so sweet before. When Nami quickened the Climatact's pace, Robin's pants grew higher and higher. When she was at her limit, the navigator pulled back, to see the archaeologist helpless before her. The navigator smirked and inserted her watering tongue to lick Robin's nectar.

Robin gasped in pleasure. Nami would've joined her if her mouth had not covered an entirety of Robin's inner flower. Inside, the navigator moaned at the taste of Robin, a mixture of honey and radishes. It was so bittersweet, Nami continued to lick for more to fill her mouth. Robin's clit throbbed with pleasure. In one quickening pace, Nami continued to lick until Robin reached her limit, and Nami had a quick squirt of the most potent juice she had ever tasted. Slowly, she retreated out of her lover and laid by her side, exhausted. Robin looked at her, unsure what to say.

"Nami-san, what if I were to leave you?" The archaeologist said, with softness in her eyes. "Surely, you would abandon me then."

The navigator shook her head. "Never. Because, I know you'll come back to me and these arms to comfort you."

"Nami-san." Robin said. "Thank you."

And with that, the two of them slept silently into the night.


End file.
